


Hot & Cold (Jake Peralta x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst in ch 2, Cop Fetish, Daddy Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Reader has a vagina, Sorry if Jake is way ooc I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Jake desires to have some fun with you tonight.





	1. Handcuffs & Unexpected Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake desires to have some fun with you tonight.

Your moans grew more heavy sounding, as you laid your vagina perfectly onto the bedsheets, while your legs were sprawled out on the bed. Your legs were spread out wide, waiting for your next request.

Jake laid his eyes on you, staring at you right in the center of your pupils "I.. haven't even done anything and you're already moaning. I'm so flattered." A smirk trickled down to his lips, as he crawled in between your legs.

Your vagina was bursting for him to eat you out already, but although, in other ways as well. "Please, daddy. I can't wait anymore!" You exclaimed, trying so desperately to hold in your fluids.

You squeezed your eyes shut, wiggling your legs rapidly "Just wait a longer, okay? I don't want anything coming out of you yet. Daddy will be very upset if you do not follow my request. Understand?" Jake's voice deepened, unfortunately making your urge worse.

You had the temptation to hold onto your vagina, as the urge continued to grow stronger but you knew for sure Jake wouldn't allow you to. You squirmed your legs around some more, "Keep those legs still." Jake commanded, as you tried so desperately to keep still. You wanted to please your daddy. 

You knew damn straight Jake would be aroused by this, the thought appeared in your mind as you tilted your head back taking steady breaths.

Finally, the moment you have been waiting for arrived. Jake tilted his head down straight for your pussy. You loudly gasped, as his lips touched the entrance of your clit, slowly licking his tongue through the ridges of your flaps.

Your urge gradually got stronger as he began softly sucking on the ridges of your vagina. You let out loud panting moans, trying to keep it together.

"I'm about to burst, daddy. Please. I'm begging you." Your voice was shriveled up, but you wanted badly to release your fluids.

"Since you begged, I might make an exception. Don't get your hopes up though, babygirl. You can wait just a little bit longer." Jake's soothing voice made you drip a small amount of fluid onto the bedsheets. 

Jake continued to lick in the folds of your vagina, as your lips moaned Jake's name in a silent tone, "Scream my name, let everyone know that I am yours." He demanded, gazing his eyes at you while his head was lounged into your pussy.

You followed Jake's requests and moaned his name quite louder, almost sending a boom from across the room, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Jake said, swooning over to you next to the bed.

"You may release now." Jake finally stated, as you almost immediately let out all your fluids onto the bedsheets like a waterfall was running from your vagina.

Jake glared at the giant wet spot covering the bedsheets in utter amazement, "Watching you have such an urge, made me want to go too." Jake admitted, as a grin appeared onto your face.

You hopped up on top of his lap, "It's my turn to play now." Your voice softened, as you teasingly put your fingertips on the inside of his thighs.

Your fingertips traced to the head of dick, while you squeezed gently on it. You witnessed as Jake bite his bottom lip, as he tilted his head back. You knew exactly what he was feeling like.

"I already feel like I am about to burst." Jake stated, as you immediately grabbed onto the zipper of his pants, unzipping his pants as quickly as you could. Revealing an erect dick, full with urine. 

You placed your palms further down his dick, as you noticed how rock hard it was "Damn, how long have you been holding it in?" You questioned, darting your eyes at Jake's waterfelt eyes. 

Jake rested his hand near his crotch area, wiggling his leg as you did previously "At least since this morning." Jake responded, as you began squeezing harder onto his dick. 

"Just let me go already. Please." Jake pleaded, as you gave a smirk at him. 

"Only one condition will I let you go, if you pee on me." You suggested, as Jake raised an eyebrow at you but you could tell he was desperate. 

"Okay--okay, fine. I'll do it just so I can let it go already. I feel like I'm dying here." Jake commented, as he grabbed ahold of his dick putting it near the center of your chest "Take off your shirt before I pee all over them." Jake reqested, as you did as so and threw your shirt onto the floor.

You laid your backside against the bed as you watched a flow of pee and the white liquid itself, cum drip up to your boobs and down to your pussy. You moaned excitedly as the warm pee hit your skin.

You laid upside onto the bed, cleaning the pee & cum from your skin "I feel so relieved now that I released that all. You have been very good so far, babygirl but I'm afraid you might need a punishment." Jake's demanding voice was back, gradually turning you on.

"And what could that possibly be?" You asked, as Jake eyed you for a moment, pinning you against the bed.

"You're under arrest. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to jail, ma'am." Jake said, lifting his handcuffs from his pocket. You gasped, as he locked one of the handcuffs to the rail of the bed.

"Bend down. I need to check you for weapons." Jake stated, as you did as commanded and bent your back down, as your arms almost touched the floor.

You felt Jake's fingers linger all over the backside of your body. A hard slap on the ass was placed onto your bottom, "That was done for safe measures, just in case you don't have anything sticking in your underwear either." Jake said, giving you a wink. 

Jake slapped your ass roughly once more, as a moan slipped out from your mouth "Yes, daddy." You mumbled under your breath, as Jake gave you a mischievous smile.

"We have a kinky one, don't we?" Jake questioned himself, speaking into an imaginary walkie talkie.

"Cops don't actually use walkie talkies anymore. Just so you know." Jake whsipered, giving you a sly grin "You know what, ma'am I think you're off the hook. I'll let you go. You're off on a warning." Jake said, unlocking your handcuffs from the rail of the bed.

You slid yourself back onto the bed, as Jack laid next to you "Did you enjoy that, babygirl?" Jake questioned, as you rolled your eyes putting you arms over his shoulder.

"Of course I did, Jakey. Sex is always the best with you." You said, snuggling next to him. 

"Oh really? Maybe we should do this again then. Also, is that really the best nickname you could come up with?" Jake suggested, as you simply nodded your head, putting your head onto his shoulders.

"You're a dork, Peralta." You said, pressing a quick kiss onto his lips. You two eventually fell asleep on the bedsheets, as Jake wrapped his arms around you holding you tight. You couldn't ask for any better.


	2. Wedding Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend Jake and Amy's wedding when something is said that shocks everyone.

You were in the audience of Jake and Amy’s wedding. You witnessed as Jake propose to Amy, honestly you weren't as thrilled as everyone else from your work was. You had a massive crush on Jake, seeing him get married to someone else made you quite jealous. Although, jealousy wasn't going to get in the way of his happiness. 

Rosa and Gina approached you, taking the seats next to you. You noticed both Rosa and Gina had nice, gorgeous dresses on. You never expected for Rosa to wear a dress, but the sight was absolutely stunning, although her dress color was chosen to be black. She was still rocking it.

“Y/N! You look so extravagant tonight!” Gina exclaimed, scanning your entire outfit. She was wearing a long fluffy pink dress, that barely hit the floor

“Thank you, Gina. You look beautiful as well. You remind me of a Princess.” You complimented, while Gina’s lips curled into a smile.

Jake awaited at the front of the altar for his bride. Jake wore a nice black suit, with a small bowtie on the top front of the suit. You couldn't help to admit how attractive he looked, especially that bowtie it gave the suit some extra detail.

Fortunately enough, Jake’s wait was over. Amy Santiago, Jake’s soon to be wife stepped across the aisle, almost tripping on her long, white wedding dress. You heard as across the crowd some sang “Here comes the bride!” As you could imagine, Gina was one of those people. 

You slicked back into your seat, as Jake and Amy met paths once again. As they gazed into each other's eyes which were full of lust and love for one another. The wedding officiant stood between them, speaking to the crowd and the Bride and Groom themselves.

“We are all gathered here today for this lovely couple, Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago’s wedding. Watch them as they enter into a new stage of their life, as husband and wife.” The man preached, your eyes wandered off after that statement to Jake peacefully listening.

Eventually enough, you were caught off guard as it was time for them to make their vows. Jake was the first to do vows, he looked straight into the audience, taking a hard exhale. 

“I, Jake Peralta, take you, Y/N L/N, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Shock spur from the crowd, as Amy’s expression changed from enchanted, star-gazed eyes to horrific like fear.

The crowd rose silent. Nobody could possibly make out this situation, not even the Officiant himself. Your eyes glanced over at Jake, as he seemed absolutely dumbstruck which is how the rest of the crowd was. Jake didn't even bat an eye at his now former lover, Amy Santiago. 

Tears welled up from Amy’s eyes, “You--You don't love me, I knew it. What was the point anyways? Men are worthless bags of shit.” Amy swore, beginning to walk out the altar, as you noticed her makeup was seemingly smudged across her face. You also watched as Rosa and Gina follow her out, most likely to comfort her.

Jake bit his lip, as the crowd grew silent again. Jake must be the one to say something first, “I'm sorry-- I-- I fell in love with someone else. It breaks my heart to see Amy so upset, but there is someone I have eyes for but unfortunately I never knew I would have the chance. Y/N, I know you're listening come up here.” Jake announced, all eyes laid on you.

You hesitantly rose from your seat, heading towards Jake “This is your wedding, Jake. I--I don't know where to even begin.” You whispered under your breath, hoping the crowd wouldn't hear you. You felt exactly like you were in a Drama class from High School.

“Y/N, I--I love you. I want us to be together. Just you and me.” Jake suggested, as you took a big gulp. You sure as hell desired this, but for it to happen like this? Quite not what you expected.

“Jake, I have the same feelings as you do for me. Everything is just super overwhelming right now, and I'm not sure I can process it. Maybe we should stay friends for now and when you work it out with Amy, we can try again?” You suggested, as Jake thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

“That'll work with me. Take as much time as you need.” 

A few weeks have passed by since the wedding, as Jake finally managed to befriend Amy again. Along with after what felt like a decade of the silent treatment from Gina and Rosa to Jake, that was also broken after Jake sincerely apologized to Amy.

You sat at your office desk, scanning over papers “Y/N, do you have a moment to talk in private?” A voice questioned, as you rose your head to see Jake Peralta standing by your desk. You rose up from your desk, following Jake.

“Have you had any time to think about what happened? I just wanted to see what your status was on after all this.” Jake asked, as you took a deep breath.

“Jake, I think about what happened every single day it doesn't seem to leave my mind. Though, I'm really glad Amy is feeling better and you two have straightened things out, but honestly I think I want to be with you too.” You confessed, as you witnessed Jake’s eyes lit up the room.

“Really? You mean it? I'm so excited!” Jake said, ecstatically, while he shook his arms in sudden excitement. A grin appeared on your face, while as one did on Jake as well. Maybe this could all work out after all.


End file.
